


Cold Snap

by Tarrinatopaz



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Cold Weather, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 21:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarrinatopaz/pseuds/Tarrinatopaz
Summary: The walls in Adam's crappy apartment do almost nothing to keep Henrietta's latest cold snap at bay.





	Cold Snap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hauntedlittledoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedlittledoll/gifts).



> Set after the main events of TRK but before its epilogue.

The cold snap was impressive, even by northern standards it would have been considered so. 

“Are there even walls between you and the outside, Parrish?”

“Shut up.” Adam said from inside his blanket cape. 

“No, really,” Ronan continued, “this is ridiculous. How is your water not frozen?”

“Shut _up_!” Adam hunched further in on himself. It wasn't as though he wasn't cold, he was shivering too. He hoped his homework would still be legible when he got it done.

“Why don't you come back to Monmouth? Not that it's tropical, but at least you aren't going to freeze to death at night.”

Adam glared at Ronan, he wasn't about to dignify that with an answer. he was well aware of why he was here and not at Monmouth. 

“Stubborn trumps cold, huh?” Ronan asked with a smirk.

“Stop being insufferable. If you had a coat made for winter, not _the look_ it wouldn't be so bad.”

“Blasphemy.” Ronan snorted as he buried his hands deeper it the pockets of his leather jacket.

Adam rolled his eyes and went back to his assignment. 

“If you don't want to go to Monmouth, then at least let me take you back to the Barns.”

Adam sighed and looked up at his boyfriend. “Ronan, I am paying for this heat, however little of it there may be, so I am staying here.”

“Fine.” Ronan huffed and sat down on the mattress. “Then I'm staying too.”

Adam closed his notebook, knowing that he wasn't going to accomplish anything else with Ronan being an ass. He'd just have to get up extra early to finish.

He grabbed his thickest pair of sweatpants he owned and a hoodie. He threw a hoodie that he'd stolen from Ronan at the other boy's head. “You aren't wearing that stupid jacket to bed, put that on.”

Adam went into the bathroom to go through his nightly routine. Work clothes switched for warm sleep clothes at exponential speed as the chilled air came in contact with exposed skin. 

Maybe he would take Ronan up on one of his offers, if only to shower. Adam wasn't sure he wanted to consider the sometimes questionable warmth of his hot water in this weather.

When he stepped back into the main room he found that Ronan had bundled himself into the hoodie and was doing his best to arrange the blankets on Adam's bed for optimum warmth.

“You're horrible for making me stay here.” Ronan said a bit too seriously for him to actually be serious as he turned to Adam. 

“I'm pretty sure you volunteered.”

“Whatever.” Ronan said, sliding himself under the blankets. “just get over here.”

Adam climbed in beside him and was immediately assaulted by Ronan Lynch doing his best impression of an octopus. 

“Seriously?” he asked.

“Seriously.” Ronan replied. “it's fucking cold in here, Parrish. The least you can do is share some body heat.”

Adam rubbed a hand up and down his boyfriend's back, waiting for it to warm up before slipping it under the hoodie and continuing the motion.

Ronan sighed happily at the warm hand. “I'd kiss you if I thought my lips wouldn't freeze to your face.”

Adam couldn't help laughing. “shut up and go to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written while I was cranky about below 0 wind chills over the winter. And for my dear friend who wanted some Pynch fluff.


End file.
